warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isandrekh Dynasty
The Isandrekh Dynasty is at the present time, a very minor Dynasty in galactic terms. They are one of the few Dynasties who invest large amounts of resources in the recreation of an organic form within which the Necrons can dwell. Originally spending thousands of years a merchant based dynasty within limited forces, the Isandrekh Dynasty rose rapidly to power during the War in Heaven, and the War against the C'tan. When the Great Sleep began however, their progress was put back by at least a hundred years. Now they seek to rebuild their old kingdom, and to eventually strike out and take their place in the galaxy. History Formation The Isandrekh Dynasty's roots are very deep, and lie back long before the Necrons called themselves galactic masters. A band of Necrontyr merchants and craftsmen, gathered together and formed the Isandrekh Trading Core; a group of those Necrontyr who were skilled at making, buying and selling. Named after its founder Isandar, a Merchant Lord with high ranking ambitions for the future, the Trading Core prospered under a series of skilled and at times ruthless leaders. They began to purchase military forces with which to protect themselves from hostile interests, and eventually declared sovereignty. After this point, the Trading Core elected a rough form of parliamentary government, composed of representatives from their four social groups: the crafters, the soldiers, the laborers and the traders. This group was in turn however, governed by the High Lord, who was a form of king/queen, descended (directly if possible) from the last leader, and eventually from the founder of the Core, Isandar himself. The Core originally controlled just a single planet-the urban world of Regren-but soon it expanded onto the other worlds in its system, and then eventually into the two neighboring ones. It was at this point, with three star systems under their control, that the Trading Core changed its name to Dynasty, and thus began a long and illustrious history. The First Wars of Succession During the time of strife that shook the great empire of the Necrontyr to its roots, the Isandrekh Dynasty managed by a remarkable feat of politics, to remain totally neutral. By this point they had already acquired many of their races great minds, and were incredibly wealthy. But thanks to their limited size, no one saw them as a threat. They were not ignored though, as they took up the policy of selling weapons, vehicles and supplies to the highest bidders on any side. Thus they made this time of tribulation a time of prosperity for their Dynasty, isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy for the most part. The War in Heaven When war was declared against the Old Ones, it is said that the current leader of the Dynasty Goreaga, threw herself from the topmost spire of her ancestral fortress crying: "Doom has come upon my people, and my race. Nothing shall survive beyond the year!" The suicide of the current Phaeron disturbed the populace greatly, especially since no heir was possessed by the Dynasty. Thus while the other Dynasties struggled against the Old Ones, the Isandrekh Dynasty struggled with itself as civil war rocked apart the stability at their foundation. But during this strife, the Dynasty was still able to keep a bold face on things, sending forth large numbers of weapons to the front lines. As the Necrontyr collapsed and slowly saw victory slip away from them, the Isandrekh Dynasty had something for which they could be glad: a new leader had arisen. This leader was called Zabarakh. His house had been one of the earliest combatants in the civil war, and finally they had emerged victorious, after a devastating victory at the battle of Amra III. With control of the Amra system achieved, he was able to seize the Crown World of Castellan, and began rebuilding his Dynasty. As the Necrontyr's survival stood on the brink, Zabarakh died, and his youthful son Obrean became Phaeron. In the harsh environment their race found itself in, Obrean was forced to become an aggressive ruler, taking over several smaller Dynasties, and fighting short wars with others. Despite this aggression Obrean played a significant part in the reinforcement of the front lines, providing soldiers now as well as advanced weapons. But despite this newfound stability, the Dynasty faced seemingly certain doom as the Necrontyr's territory grew ever smaller. The C'tan and Biotransference The arrival of the C'tan, and the promises they made to the Necrontyr, were something that much of the population of Isandrekh snapped up happily. Much of the under courts put forwards their support of the plan to turn flesh to metal, but the High Court found itself divided over this matter. In the end the decision fell to Obrean, who consented to the plan declaring: "our Dynasty's future lies down this path. To turn aside now would lead only to destruction." As the bio-furnaces roared into life, the Isandrekh Dynasty's mass wealth came into play. Due to the emended prosperity and stockpiled wealth at their disposal, even the most lowly citizen was able to have a mind of at least basic capabilities, and most were able to use primitive emotional circuits. The nobility emerged from the transference with bodies to rival those of the Triarch themselves. But, despite being preserved perfectly in their metal forms, each one of these new Necrons felt a searing pain as their souls were torn from them by the C'tan, who feasted gleefully around them. The Necrons of the Isandrekh Dynasty for reasons yet unknown, felt their souls taken from them in a way few others experienced. As Obrean writhed in agony, he swore to himself that the C'tan would pay. Destroying the Old Ones As the Isandrekh Dynasty emerged from the fires of its conversion, they saw before them a blank canvas; the potential to reshape the Empire as they saw fit. Of course this was a greater hope than could be achieved, but it was possible due to their superior intelligence, for the Isandrekh Dynasty to begin carving out its place among the new species. As the Necrons and C'tan launched their counter offensive against the Old Ones, the Isandrekh Dynasty shouldered its way to the fore. During this time, Obrean's son Dagorekh began to show a remarkable talent for military strategy and tactics, being able to make good use of all assets; defeating the Old Ones at the legendary Battle Manderat. At a meeting between the major Dynasties, the Isandrekh Dynasty was present among the lesser Dynasties and was able to govern some influence over those Dynasties that were on the same level. Obrean actually attempted to challenge a decree made by the Overlord Sibul of the Charnovokh Dynasty, despite being far less in stature than she. In the following battles, the Necrons of the Isandrekh Dynasty were able to take over two other smaller dynasties: the Bavarok and Eshpenekh. But while this was an excellent time of expansion for Isandrekh, they were about to encounter a major set back. Revenge Against the C'tan When the Silent King betrayed the C'tan and lead the Necrons against them, Obrean put forward all of the Dynasty's resources in order to achieve victory. His lust for revenge even lead him to order to construction of a weapon that could actually kill a C'tan. The weapon was never finished, but it provided valuable data which was used in a series of C'tan shattering weapons. Obrean poured out all of the resources at his disposal, and in the end, it proved too much for the Dynasty's economy to sustain. Despite the defeat of the C'tan known as the Star Killer by Dagorekh, and the secret preservation of the 'Kxeron' device, Isandrekh slowly began to collapse. As the war began to draw to its final conclusion, various elements of the Isandrekh Dynasty started to make use of their more advanced minds, to break free from the programmed constraints impressed on most necrons, and to instigate thoughts of rebellion. First of all, various fringe worlds stopped giving their payments to the Crown, and pulled portions of their local armies away from the front lines. Blinded by rage, Obrean ignored these early signs of rebellion, and simply sent various ultimatums to these dissident worlds. Less than a year afterwards the various small acts of insubordination exploded into outright rebellion, as five of the Dynasty's fringe worlds declared independence. There was no response. Seeing a weakness in the high command, two more fringe worlds broke away as well as the core world Mebeck. Still Obrean paid little heed to the civil war that threatened to engulf his dynasty once more. At this point, seeing that the Phaeron was blind to all matters except those of the C'tan, various commanders including Dagorekh, Cortekh, Forenekh, Exeren and Bavarillius formed a new High Council to deal with the insurgents, harshly. Crushing the Rebels As the Dynasty's stability vanished away, two battle fleets lead by Dagorekh and Exeren moved quickly to the core world of Mebeck. The Overlord Szeves had managed to raise a fleet against the chance of attack, but out matched and out numbered the three cruisers of her fleet were blasted apart, though they did manage to destroy one of Dagorekh's heavy cruisers through combined fire power. The issue of claiming the planet itself then arose, as its economy was far to valuable to risk destroying through orbital bombardment. Making a difficult decision, Dagorekh's fleet broke away from the attack in order to subdue the larger rebel fleet which was forming around a cluster of rebel fringe worlds, and would certainly become a major threat if allowed to mobilize. Exeren was left to handle clearing the planet alone. Szeves was confident that she could hold out until she could make good her escape from the world whence she would be able to rally support from other dynasties and break apart her oppressors' strength. Exeren prioritized her death and dispatched various teams of deathmarks to eliminate her (an act which would not make him popular with the rest of the Overlords in the time to come). Despite this formidable obstacle, Szeves almost escaped from the planet, being shot down whilst boarding her escape vessel. With their leader slain, the rebels quickly began to surrender, the immortals seeing no point in continuing, and the warriors simply stopped fighting without orders. A few handfuls of lychguard rallied around various vital points, but were eventually drawn out and destroyed. Dagorekh meanwhile defeated the combined mini-fleets using his newly built capital ship the Soulless Doom to his greatest advantage; destroying three cruisers with its fire power alone. After this point most of the rebels surrendered and their leaders had various parts of their minds whipped as punishment. The new High Court disbanded afterwards. Exeren was however placed in shame for his use of deathmarks against fellow Necrons, despite his arguments that he had the right to make use of the deathmarks against rebels who had betrayed the Dynasty. It was the debate over this subject that caused the High Court to dissolve, but not without the formation of a protocol that dictated that if the Phaeron was considered unable to carry out vital duties to the Dynasty's defense, then the High Court would be reformed from the highest ranking Overlords at the time. The Great Sleep and Awakening The Isandrekh Dynasty went into the Great Sleep fully prepared, as Obrean had had suspicions that The Silent King might order for his people into stasis. He then ordered the High Cryptekh Sarumanekh to begin preparing their tomb worlds at an early stage. He put forwards most of what resources his Dynasty had left to prepare, leaving very little behind that his Necrons might make use of when they reawakened. Thus was the Isandrekh Dynasty reduced to its minor standing, despite the massive number of warriors, vehicles, weapons and ships they had stockpiled, most of them would be useless to the remerging kingdom due to their low level of resources and power. The Isandrekh Dynasty descended to sleep with marked reluctance in many cases, but none remained awake, for it was clear that it would be pointless to stay conscious throughout the ages. When at last they awakened, the Isandrekh Necrons beheld a galaxy changed in ways they could not have comprehended: the Eye of Terror loomed prominent amongst the stars, the races they had known were gone save to Eldar, who were broken and nigh on totally defeated. The most difficult thing was that the Dynasty had awakened to find a vast number of their worlds inhabited by a species of furless primates that fought with a fierce superstition and ignorance. Much of the former Dynasty was now Imperial space. First Contact with the Imperium The first of the Overlords to awaken-the Nemesor Dagorekh-did not initially understand the extent his Dynasty had been scattered. He waited patiently for a time, as his coreworld slowly returned to life around him, and his personal phalanxes began to reactivate. But when no communication was received from the other tomb and core worlds, he began to consider that the awakening might not have gone as smoothly as had been planned. Upon sending out probes to examine the local planet, he found a population of sentient bipeds that numbered around 2 billion. Most were set up in rural communities, though a few military outposts were found. Assuming that they were simply a form of local species that evolved in his absence, Dagorekh had their military quickly destroyed, but took no further action but to have a few specimens selected for experimentation. The Nemesor departed from his planet, leaving only a small garrison to keep the 'natives' in check, while he traveled to the neighboring world of Golmez, which he proceeded to reactivate and place under his command. Leaving the planet in the capable hands of Lord Daresx, he travelled to three other systems over the course of the next six months. In one of those systems he did encounter extremely hostile resistance to the reactivation of the tomb world by the local populace, which happened to actually be an ork warband that had already driven the local humans from that planet. The orks were promptly crushed during a short and brutal campaign in which much of the remaining human infrastructure was destroyed. Dagorekh left the world believing that its problems were at an end, but in reality, they were only just about to begin. The planet in question was called Terevenor, and not long after the necron forces left the planet-leaving only limited numbers of troops behind-the Catachan 50th Regiment arrived with the intent of purging the orks from the world. Finding instead the forces of the Isandrekh Dynasty controlling the planet, the Catachans set out to defeat the limited forces present. Dagorekh who was by now a significant distance from the planet received a distress call from the necron defenders who were now totally outnumbered and on the run. The situation worsened when the White Panthers 6th Company invaded Dagorekh's coreworld of Eser, answering distress calls from what was actually an Imperial agri-world. Suddenly the Nemesor had two foes attacking two seperate systems with limited forces to respond to these threats. First Campaign of Reclamation In the end the only viable option was too abandon Terevenor to the mercies of the Catachans and to attempt to hold off the attack against Eser. Dagorekh's fleet spearheaded as always by his flagship the Soulless Doom, arrived over the planet and quickly gained orbital superiority. Reluctantly however, the Nemesor conceded that he could not make much use of his newly found advantage, as orbital bombardment would most likely cause damage to many of the vital systems on the planet below. When reports came back in as to the strength of the attackers however, Dagorekh laughed. "They think to take MY planet with only a hundred warriors? How stupid are these humans?" Never the less, the space marines soon made it clear to the necron, that he was not dealing with a normal adversary. The series of battles that ensued for control of the planet saw much of the civilian population annihilated via cross fire between the two armies, despite the space marines' efforts to preserve human life. Finally, in a series of rapid engagements Dagorekh succeeded in outflanking the White Panthers forces to the north, and closed a maneuver he had been trying to execute since day 1 of the fighting. Pushing the marines back towards the coast line, he brought up a third army from the rear using night scythes who landed on the coast, and cut the White Panthers off from any form of retreat. The marines were slaughtered to a man, as all three of the necron armies present (Dagorekh's main army, the planet's garrison and a cobbled together force of troops from the worlds so far awakened) closed in on them. After the carnage was over, Dagorekh arranged for the space marines to be studied in depth by the few Cryptekhs he had at his disposal. Arranging for a plan of fortification to begin in case a second assault came, Dagorekh quickly left Eser and made for Terevenor. What he found left him greatly enraged. The Catachans had destroyed a large number of the necron structures on the planet, as the defense that could be mustered was so small. The tomb world would require hundreds of years of nigh on constant maintenance in order to return it to normal functionality. The Catachans were soon forced into a massed retreat by the sudden arrival of reinforcements, and only the battered remains of one company escaped the planet alive. Soon after these event Dagorekh arranged for the armies of the Dynasty thus far, to be gathered for a crusade against the humans, with the aim of reclaiming a series of manufacturing worlds know as the Oritan cluster just a little to the galactic south of the battered Terevenor. The campaign was one of the most brutal the Isandrekh Dynasty would wage against the humans, with well over 10 billion humans killed in a series of massacres. With the manufacturing worlds under his control, and still no word from the Dynasty Crown World of Castallan, Dagorekh proclaimed himself the new Phaeron of the Isandrekh Dynasty. This was a decision that would have serious complications in the future for him. The Irriat incident With the reactivation of much of the Dynasty's former manufacturing power, the Cryptekh Sarumanekh was also awakened. Being one of the greatest minds of the necrons, and certainly the greatest mind in the whole Dynasty, he was a most valuable asset for the new Phaeron to have at his side. Sarumanekh began to push for a campaign to retake the Core World of Irriat, which-like much of the Dynasty-was under human control. Dagorekh was reluctant to do so however, as this would draw much of his forces away from the current front, since Irriat was behind his lines. The human forces there had also become heavily entrenched, as the necrons closed in around them. In the end Sarumanekh gave up trying to convince the Phaeron and went to Overlord Exeren, who had long been one of his allies, and requested that he lead a campaign to retake the system. Upon being asked why this was so important Sarumanekh retorted, "before the great sleep commenced a relic was hidden there. It would be a most valuable item to posses in the coming conflicts." Sarumanekh explained that the item in question was one of the Medusa Cubes the Dynasty had created to fight the old ones, and that it was most likely the only one left. Knowing the power of such an item, Exeren agreed, and prepared his forces for departure to the system. His numbers were limited to a few hundred warriors and immortals, but he deemed them to be sufficient to achieve victory. As soon as the necron fleet arrived however, it was attacked by an Imperial Battle Cruiser: The Golden Falcon, and several smaller ships. The attack was so sudden that one of Exeren's ships was lost, along with at least 50 warriors. He was frustrated further by the escape of The Golden Falcon, though heavily damaged to Irriat III. Making pursuit to the world, he found and destroyed the Imperial ship, but not without sustaining further damage to his own vessels. Seeing no reason to move elsewhere, Exeren had his forces deployed onto the planet, with the intent of securing the world as a starting point for his conquest of the system. He was unaware of the fact that the forces on the ground were comprised of two companies from the Crimson Paladins, who had moved to contribute forces to the defense of this part of Imperial space, after the destruction of the White Panthers' 6th Company. The limited necron forces present were soon being pushed back by the astrates and Exeren saw that his best option was retreat. He pulled back bitterly after a 40 day struggle to retake the ground he'd lost, in which over 200 of his warriors were destroyed, and 20 permanently lost. He retreated hastily from the planet's orbit and instead launched a new, somewhat desperate attack on Irriat V. This world's defenses were comprised almost totally of its PDF, along with only around 20 or so of the Crimson Paladins. The fighting was still incredibly harsh, but the human forces were eventually forced to make a retreat. With the Crimson Paladins preparing a counter offensive, Exeren made the decision to dig in, and so began what later became known as the siege of Irriat. Four companies in total of the Crimson Paladins had been deployed to the system, and now each of these launched their assaults on Irriat V. Exeren's forces staved off wave after wave of attackers, and in orbit the necron ships beat back the Imperial fleet time and again. It was still clear though that the humans were inevitably bound to victory, and that without a turning of the tables Exeren would be lucky to escape with half of his starting forces. In the end, the siege would have been an Imperial victory, had it not been broken by a very irritated Dagorekh, who arrived 9 months after the commencement of the campaign, and in quick order defeated the Crimson Paladins on Irriat V, before pushing on to crush them on Irriat III, thus ending the human resistance almost completely. Exeren had lost 30% percent of his forces in the nigh on fruitless campaign, and Dagorekh had lost 10% of his own. Whilst the Medusa Cube was secured, along with the system's tomb world, the cost of the campaign was deemed far too high, and Exeren was placed in a difficult position for his spontaneous actions, for he had no one to blame for his losses but himself. Signals from Castallan The most recent event in the Dynasty's history, is the reawakening of the Crown World of Castallan. After Exeren's disastrous capture of the Irriat system, Dagorekh launched the Second Campaign of Reclamation two years later, with the aim of linking back up with the Crown World. This was prompted by the receiving of various signals from the planet two months earlier, indicating its return to activity. The Crown World's system (known to the local human population as the Tyranus System) had been turned into a highly barren series of ice worlds many eons ago, and thus was only partially colonized. It was quite a distance behind the Imperial lines however, meaning that Dagorekh would have to drive through human controlled space, to recapture the system. Resistance was minimal however, as the only defenders were the PDF, apart from a small number of the Sayian Knights chapter who had entered that sector just recently. Their presence also drew the attention of several smaller renegade units in the area, and when the Isandrekh Dynasty attacked the last barrier between itself and Castallan-the Molorn system-advanced parties of these forces had already arrived. The Sayian Knights deployed their 3rd company and a large portion of forces from the 66th Kryton Mechanized Regiment of the Imperial Guard were also present. Dagorekh personally led the forces that attacked Molorn, and the fighting lasted a few weeks, until the necrons activated a Dolmen gate on one of the planets and began bringing up large numbers of reinforcements under the command of Overlord Forenekh. The humans fell back to the Tyranus system, and there a period of long and bitter struggling over the various worlds ensued. Due to his usurping of the Dynasty's rule, when Obrean reclaimed the title of Phaeron, he essentially made his son an arbiter until he could prove his loyalty to him, and to the Dynasty again. Dagorekh, enraged by this launched a massed and brutal campaign against the human forces in the system, crushing them at first, but facing more stubborn resistance on the last two planets in the system. The space marines and Imperial Guard had chosen to treat this system as a last stand against the necrons in this part of the sector, and would not retreat easily. In the end Dagorekh was forced to concede half of the system to the enemy. The current situation in the Tyranus system is one of a stalemate, with the humans entrenched on Tyranus I, II and III, leaving the necrons with control of the other four planets in the system. Command Structure The Isandrekh Dynasty follows a fairly normal command structure in some respects, though they do have a rather unique system when dealing with the lower courts. At the top of the chain of command is the Phaeron, at this time Obrean. Bellow the Phaeron comes the circle of Overlords. These Overlords each command one of the Core Worlds of the Dynasty, and each has at least four Lords under him/her who control various Tomb Worlds, or simply act as sub-commanders in their armies. While technically there is no rank of significance under Lord, necron lords have been known to gather small courts of lychguard and lesser Cryptekhs to them, in order to look more impressive when they appear at a political occasion. Unlike most Dynasties, the Isandrekh Dynasty has a Royal Court set up for all of its major points of focus, as well as the normal political stanza. These sub-courts are: The Nemesor's Court of Warfare, The High Cryptekh's Court of Science, The Overseer's Court of Trade and the High Negotiator's Court of Diplomacy. At various times in its history the Dynasty has devoted more resources to one court than to others, choosing to accelerate the production of one by depleting the production of the rest. In earlier times the Dynasty focused its resources towards trade and diplomacy, but during the War in Heaven much (at times too much) of the Dynasty's resources were devoted to the court of war. In the most recent times Dagorekh has seen fit to dedicate resources towards the court of science, with the aim of locating or creating an organic body for the necrons to inhabit. Whether Obrean will continue this policy is uncertain, but likely, as he was a great supporter of such a project before the commencement of the Great Sleep. Cultural Background The Three Values The culture of the Isandrekh Dynasty is based around three core values that they hold dearer than any others. These values are intelligence, strength and courage. The Dynasty has a great respect for those who are of an intelligent disposition, and to those who take time to consider all possible effects of their actions before making them. Strength to them is a necessity; one must have the physical strength to back up ones intelligent convictions, and to one must have the strength of will to make choices that may not always be easy to make. Courage however, is the value that earns a place upon The Wall of Ages. Courage to sacrifice yourself for others, courage to take on an opponent even when the odds are stacked against you. Sadly these are values that the Dynasty upholds more in myth than in reality, as scheming, plotting and forcing another to the work for you, are the principles by which many necrons of the Dynasty now live their lives. Some say that it was bio-transference that sapped the honor and courage from their hearts, but in reality it had already been gone for quite some time. Of course the necrons even now still attempt to use the ancient tales of smart, strong and brave heroes to inspire others, and to address various political situations, but very few of those who speak of such things even allow the thought of upholding the Three Values into their cold mechanical minds. The Wall of Ages The Wall of Ages was a long series of carvings, depicting great champions of old, as well as various historical events of great intrigue. It was originally housed in the catacombs on Castallan, but since the Dynasty is spread far and wide, the carvings have been replicated onto many other walls in crypts throughout the Dynasty. Spanning over 10000 thousand years of history and several kilometers of carved stone, the Wall of Ages is one of, if not the greatest treasure of the Isandrekh Dynasty, and guarded and studied closely. So extensive are the studies made on the Wall, that Phaeron Zabra the Second set up a specific team of Necrontyr to study the wall continuously, as well yet another group to maintain it. These two groups were disbanded when the war with the Old Ones broke out, but studies on the Wall have since resumed in a limited amount, as access to the original has been made possible through the recapture of the Crown World. The earliest point on the wall, lies back at around 2000 years before the Dynasty assumed its present form, and documents a strange series of events that seem to show a battle of some kind, but the current scholars are unable to link this with any known engagement in the Dynasty's history. From this point it covers a series of feats by an unknown warrior, each of which require the presence of one of the core values mentioned earlier. There is some debate as to whether this is an account of an actual hero's accomplishments, or simply just an illustration of the values the Dynasty upholds. Several other battles and similar epics follow this one, however none of these have any writing paired with them, so it is difficult to account them to a reliable history. The first point at which known history begins is the record of the Dynasty's founding. Though it is slightly embellished from the truth, the record shows plainly the way in which the group of Necrontyr craftsmen and traders banded together against a civil unrest of the times. The Wall then continues to document known history, up until the formation of the Trading Core into an actual Dynasty. At this point the Wall has suffered damage of some kind, as if to erase a certain section of history. The section in question is one concerning a series of civil wars the newly forged Dynasty fought, but so little is known about them from the limited records of other Dynasties that some scholars discount that they ever occurred, and that the wall suffered accidental and unfortunate damage. After this the Wall runs on for the next few thousand years with clear dictation of the Dynasty's history, with the great heroes and leaders of the times having their personal lives catalogued onto the wall. The Wall of Ages stops partway through the War in Heaven, and the rest has yet to be carved, as new stone is required to make the new additions to the historical record. The Trials The Trials are a series of tests that each Isandrekh nobleman must submit to when they come of age and wish to take a title of their own. A Trial may take on any shape or form, but it is generally an extensively difficult test that focuses around a skill that the tested individual is not very talented with, to ensure that this will not handicap them in service to the Dynasty. These can range from fighting a duel with multiple opponents at once, to defusing a high powered explosive. Young Necrontyr would spend months of training beforehand to ensure that they were prepared, as the tests would often result in death if they were failed. All combats were fought with live weapons, and any challenges that involved climbing or jumping of a sort, would be performed without safety equipment. After the trial was ended, the fresh Isandrekh noble would take up their new generic title, as well as a more unique one. This title would be chosen by the person overseeing the trial, for the way in which it was completed. Such titles include: The Lord of Silence, The Serpent, The Master of Fate and The Black Heart. Military The military of the Isandrekh Dynasty stands out amongst many other Dynasties as being highly advanced in its armament and for the very fact that even its lowliest warriors have knowledge of a level of advanced tactics. The chain of command used on the battle field differs from most other Dynasties, in that each formation has its own sub-commanders at their disposal, below the rank of necron lord. These are the rough equivalent of sergeants in the Imperial Guard, though they go by the name of the Triarius. Isandrekh organizes its forces into a true military structure only when fighting a major campaign, otherwise it scatters its armies across its various holdings so as to provide efficient garrisons for all positions. When a campaign is declared however, the Nemesor selects which legions he wishes to form his armed forces, and summons the appointed commanders of these legions to him. The formation structure for the Isandrekh Military follow a hierarchy of Warhosts-Legions-Phalanxes-Squads. Each squad will number 12 for warriors and 10 for Immortals, with the Lychguard being deployed in their own separate Phalanxes and having squads of 5. A Warriors Phalanx consists of 120, allowing for ten squads to be present. Each squad will contain 11 regular Warriors and a single Triarius, who will be able to direct the necron forces in battle should they be separated from the Phalanx's commander: a necron lord. An infantry legion will normally contain two Warrior Phalanxes, an Immortal Phalanx, an Overlord and his personal retinue, transports for all of these formations and 60-100 tomb blades for escort purposes. A Warhost normally contains 2+ of the Dynasty's 5 Legions. The Dynasty posses a single vehicle legion containing a single Monolith Phalanx of 80 monoliths, a Doom Phalanx containing 40 Doomsday Arks and two Annihilation Phalanxes of 60 barges each. Also present in a crusade is the Dynasty's fleet elements, but these are generally composed of whatever ships are controlled by the various Overlord's in command of the Legions, and their underling Lords. These are also the source of in atmosphere support; Doom and Night Scythes seeing their primary purpose as fighters in space combat. Category:Necron Dynasties